trouble again
by greenleaf.elve
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir were unpunctual again. But this time Elrond took drastic measureshe seperated them! But poor Elladan got into worse trouble than before...
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble again**

Chapter 1

It was a nice day. Elladan lay on the bed looking out of the window. The sun shone on him and lost in his thoughts he tuned around. Suddenly Elrohir jumped through the window into the room making a somersault to the bed of Elladan. Elladan woke with a start and fall out of the bed.

"Hey Dan, all right? "

"What do you mean? Do you think I was scared! "

"You look like."

"Sorry that I must disappoint you. I just wanted to save me. Where should I know from that you wouldn't jump on me! - Behind you were a little bit too loud!"

"Oh, I'll pay more attention to it next time."

"And the jump could be better, too."

"Don't be so narrow-minded! Not everyone can hear as great as you."

"But Estel becomes better and better."

"He would be an idiot if he wouldn't. You try to play pranks on him whenever you get the chance to do it."

"Perhaps you're right but you aren't better. It is a wonder that he hadn't a cardiac infarction up to now or ran away and left a letter here on which is written: 'Elladan and Elrohir pushed me into insanity!'."

"Don't exaggerate. When someone would listen to you he would thinks that the decision to take Estel here was wrong."

I didn't mean it like that."

After a short time of silence Elrohir noticed that they have an instruction by Elrond. It followed a scared look at each other and at the same time they started to run out of the room, downstairs and across the yard. At the door they stopped and listened. - Silence - They took a deep breath and opened the door.

Elrond - standing in front of the window with the back to them - noticed that his sons came at last. Slowly and looking innocently they came nearer.

"You decided to come after all!"

"We had forgotten the time, ada. Sorry… Perhaps you could ring a bell next time?" Elladan tried to push some humour in the serious atmosphere.

Elrohir smiled but Elrond turned around and gave them his glare. They stopped to smile and were silent. Concentrated looking innocently again they waited that Elrond would say anything because his glare was much worse than his words.

"I don't see any reason why you can't come punctual. I want to teach you important things but it seems that my assumption that you want to learn is wrong. Behind it is no rarity that you come late."

After a short time of silence Elrond spoke again.

"I see you need a lesson to realize that you can't come and go whenever you like."

"Please be merciful, ada. We'll be punctual the next times."

"I remember that I heard something like that the last times, too."

"Shit!" Elrohir whispered in Ellandan's ear.

"You forgot that I have the same ears like you. I think you'll manage your lesson alone this time. Either of you will get a different task!"

"What did you say? You can't separate us!" Elladan and Elrohir spoke together.

Don't tell me what I'm able to do. Perhaps one of you takes the instructions seriously after you done your task. I tell you at dinner what you have to do. You can go now."

Elladan and Elrohir left the room. They went across the yard and there they met Estel.

"I heard you are in trouble again."

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. The worse fact is that ada will separate us this time.

It's our nature to come late. I don't know how he is able to want us the opposite."

They smiled and went together to the room of Elladan. They discussed about the lesson Elrond wants to give them and Estel thought that it was quite good that

the twins get a little lecture. It was like a satisfaction for the pranks they played on him. His thoughts went back to his first meeting with the twins.

Flashback

He came to Rivendell and felt very nervous and curious. He didn't know any person here but he heard something about some persons. Also he heard that Rivendell is a place of peace and beauty. Estel was already interrested in elves and he was eager to learn more.

Elrond welcomed him and his fellows. Two boys stood beside Elrond and looked at him curiously. They looked as young as him but they had to be much older than him. Their clothes were crumple. That was what they made them looks different from the others. Elrond gave them a strong glance and they started to arrange the clothes inconspicuous. Estel watched at them and the twins gave him a smile. He thought that they would be nice friends and he wouldn't be lonely for a long time.

End flashback

Now he sat here with the twins who are more than good friends for him. As long as he stayed here in Rivendell they became brothers for him.

"Hey Estel, What do you think?" Estel woke up out of his thoughts.

"Well… What did you ask?"

"Do you sleep with open eyes? I ever thought men can't do that! "He grinned.

Estel gave him a that-do-you-know-best look. Then he looked out of the window and said:" We must go for dinner now."

Elrond sat at the long table. Elladan and Elrohir sat at his side and tried to be especially quiet in the hope Elrond would forgot the lectures. But when they wanted to stand up and leave the hall, Elrond called them back.

"Shit!" they whispered together.

"Elladan, you and Megildar make a journey to Lorien. You have to bring a message to Galadriel."

"You can't do that! Megildar is an idiot. When you want to die a fast death you take him with you and I won't!"

"Then you must be good enough for you both. I wanted to train him but I noticed that I haven't the time. I must spend more time for your education."

'No- you noticed that it makes no sense to train him.' Elladan thought, but Elronds way of speaking tolerates no contradiction and so he didn't risk getting more troubles for saying his thoughts loudly.

"And you, Elrohir, don't leave Rivendell. Some dwarves will stay here for some time and I want that you look after them. Now you can go."

They left the room and the door just closed and they started to find worse expressions about the lectures Elrond gave them.

The days before they started their lecture it was very busy in Rivendell. Many guests came and the twins hadn't much time to prepare themselves for their lecture. Elladan caught Megildar every time when they mustn't be at Elrond. He tried to teach him some useful things in case orcs want to attack them. But every evening he came from this lesson and whispered "This is the end. It's hopeless." Estel watched Elladan sometimes when he wanted to show Megildar how to react in some situations. Elladan needed two hours to explain that he just played an orc for this exercise but every time when he said

"I'm the orc and attack you. How would you react?"

Megildar always answered "But you aren't an orc. Orcs looks dirty and they are very nasty."

At last Elladan took a hand of mud and rubbed in his face.

Then he asked "Is it better like that?"

But Megildar just said "Now you look dirty but I know that you aren't an orc."

"Then use your imagination! - oh I've forgotten: you haven't something like that." the last he said more to himself than to Megildar but loudly enough that Estel could heard it. In those situations Estel had pity on Elladan and he tried to help him. So he acted the orc while Elladan said Megildar what he had to do. But one day before leaving Rivendell Megildar didn't really have more abilities than before. The result was that Elladan and Estel were very peskier and did the only thing they could think of it now. They said to Megildar that he should do just one thing if he sees an orc: run as fast as he could away. It seemed to be the easiest way to be on the safe side that he would do anything to safe his life and not fall into orc's hands. But to be really sure that he got it they showed him twice. Some elves stopped and looked at them amused. Elladan knew that Elrohir would tease him for that as long as he lives.

Depressed Elladan said his brother goodbye and left Rivendell. Elrohir thought his lecture was quite better than his brother's. He felt sorry for his brother because he must travel with such an idiot.

He planned to leave Rivendell too and help Elladan but he didn't want to know how Elrond would react when he heard that he opposed. So he went across the yard and stopped in front of Estel who came from Elrond.

"You look worried. Let me guess: Elladan is gone, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. Did ada tell you when the dwarves will come?"

"He said that they come tomorrow."

"Ok. See you later."

Elrohir wanted to go but Estel held him back.

"I know you are worried about Elladan but he has the strength to defend himself and Megildar."

"I know but… It's just the feeling that one part of myself is missing."

"I'll be there for you when you need someone."

"Thanks … I must go and check if all is ready for the dwarves. I'm lucky that they'll stay here just for a short time. Bye"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After three days of walking Elladan and Megildar came to the pass of Caradras. Elladan took a piece of paper with him with the intention to write all things down that happened because Megildar messed it up. After these three days he gave it up because he didn't have any place to write something down any more.

"I hope to arrive in Lorien in the next two days. Can you manage it?" Elladan asked Megildar.

"Yes, I think so."

"If you start to think I'll start to fly" Elladan whispered to himself.

"Then let's start." he said to Megildar.

As they came to the forest of Lorien Elladan suddenly stopped. They stood on a wide grass area and in front of them were the forest.

"What's happened!" Megildar said when he ran against Elladan because he didn't look forward.

"Shhhh"

"Do you hear something?"

"Shhhh!"

"Why should I be quiet? I know you don't like me and by the way I don't like you either but that's not why you have the right to…" Elladan cut Megildar short.

"I can't concentrate if you…"

An arrow seemed to be shoot out of nowhere hit the shoulder of Elladan. He felt down on his knees and looked with a scared view up to Megildar who turned pale as he would be already dead.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One day after Elladan left Rivendell the dwarves came and Elrohir had to control himself every time the dwarves said something what was wrong in his eyes to give a bad remark. Especially when the dwarves said something disparaging about the culture of elves he tried to be polite. The peskiest thing was the look with which they used to look at Elrohir. It was very mistrust like he had something in reserve.

After three days of listening to stupid allusions about things elves do Elrohir was quite happy that the dwarves wouldn't stay any longer in Rivendell.

Elrond wanted to talk with Elrohir and so he stood in the room of Elrond and waited for him. The sunset and the room got a red colour.

Mostly Elrohir didn't feel good when he had to stay in this room. In his mind he checked if there was really no mistake, which the dwarves gave a reason to complain about him.

Elrond opened the door and came in. He walked slowly through the room and stopped in front of Elrohir.

"I think you've managed your lecture quite good. I hope you learned something by doing your lecture!"

"Yes I did. The dwarves are unfriendly, small, stupid, ugly, fat, clumsy, …" He looked up to Elrond and added quickly

"… and I learned many things about the traditions of the dwarves and I think I need no second lecture to understand that I must be punctual."

"I hope so." Elrond said emphatically.

"Well … and I want to ask you if you heard something about Elladan."

"No, but I suppose that he must be near Lorien if nothing bad happened. Besides I get a message from Lorien that some strangers were at the edge of Lorien. So they sent Haldir and some others to come to meet Elladan and Megildar."

This news was a little shock for Elrohir. Elladan was somewhere with an idiot who can't distinguish a beech from an oak tree and maybe some stranger attacked them. He tried to calm down with the thought that Haldir search him. But what happened if he didn't find them?...

Elrond seemed to read his mind.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah… but ….well… Would you give me the permission for leaving Rivendell and help Haldir to search for Elladan? I mean I'm his brother and I know how he would react. I know him better than everyone else and moreover we wanted for a long time to visit Lorien."

He knew that these arguments were more than idiotic. Haldir was the best elf to do this mission but Elrohir had the feeling that something was wrong with Elladan and he needed him now. All over the day he had a strange feeling but he couldn't understand why. But now he recognized that this made him feel worry.

"I know how you feel. Between you and Elladan is a strong connection. I know you feel something had happen with Elladan. I think you can help him but I want that you don't act alone. The condition is that you'll stay with Haldir. I don't know where these strangers are and how powerful they are. So I don't want that you try to find Elladan alone because you think you know something better than Haldir. Tell him what you think and accept his decisions."

"Yes, I'll do. I promise." Elrohir smiled. He was very happy that Elrond let him go. Perhaps he knew that Elrohir couldn't rest before he did something to help for finding his brother or he knew that Elrohir would get on his nerves all the time if he wouldn't let him go.

"I'll prepare immediately." Elrohir said with a strong voice and without the smile on his face.

"Do that. I'll select somebody who will accompany you."

Elrohir gave his father a gratefully smile and left the room. He went to his room and packed some things for leaving Rivendell at sunrise.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Haldir was on the way to fight some orcs with a small group. The elves that spied on the orcs gave them the information they needed to set up some traps and to position themselves. But some time before they were ready with the preparations an elf came and searched for Haldir. When he found him he handed over a message from the Lady of Light. He was instructed to come back and help at the search for Elladan who was on the way to Lorien, because of the possible danger from the strange enemy they saw last time.

He consulted with the elves and they decided that just Haldir would leave. The other elves went on with the mission while Haldir set off to Lorien.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, Elladan. Say something!" Megildar knelt behind him.

"You're such an idiot." Elladan groaned.

"OK well… and what shall we do now?"

Some dark dressed persons came out of the forest.

"We tried to show you that in Rivendell."

"But I can't run away without you."

"You can. I'll kill you if you won't do." Elladan tried to pull his dagger but something withdrawed his strength from him.

"I can't do that anyway"

"You can!"

"No I can't."

The stranger came nearer. Elladan looked up and saw that every one of the men was armed. Some waited in the forest but five of them came nearer. They were tall and two of them held bows in their hands and the other had swords.

"What can we do? What can we do?" Megildar said nervously.

"Don't crack up." Elladan said urgent. With his healthy arm he held his hurt shoulder. The arrow didn't seem to be deep. So he pulled it out of his shoulder with a short outcry of the sudden pain and threw it away.

The men came nearer and nearer. The two ones who had the bows aimed at Elladan and Megildar. Elladan knew that if they would run away they risked getting more arrows.

So he stood up slowly and looked at the stranger. His shoulder bled and Megildar trembled behind him.

"What do you want? We did nothing what give you a reason to shoot at us! "Elladan said a bit annoyed.

No answer-

Suddenly one of the men took a blowpipe and shot two poisonous arrows. Elladan wanted to get out of the way but even when he thought about it the arrow bore into his neck.

At first he saw everything became blurred and then there was just darkness.

Next morning Elrohir left Rivendell. He didn't want to make many stops. So he got along quite fast but he knew that he had to use another way than Elladan took. His fellows were some friendly elves. Some wanted to go to Lorien and entered voluntary for accompany him. Some other had to do a journey to Mirkwood for Elrond and accompanied him just to Lorien and wanted to go then to Mirkwood. All of them were armed with bows and some with swords.

It took two and a half day when they came to the pass of Caradhras. Then they needed one and a half day for coming to Lorien.

Haldir welcomed them. He told them what they knew about the stranger and that wasn't much.

"In the afternoon we want to start to search Elladan and Megildar. Somewhere they had to rest for the night. First we'll go to the route Elladan should have taken. Perhaps we'll find a trace or anything else. OK? You can rest. We'll pick you up. Some of us bring you something to eat and to drink. I hope you can enjoy the short time."

"Thank you." Elrohir said exhausted.

Haldir put his hand on the shoulder of Elrohir.

"We'll find him. I promise."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Elladan woke up with serious headache. He didn't know what happened and where he was. Also he couldn't recognize how long he stayed here. He didn't see anything. Someone bandaged his eyes and left him lying on the hard ground.

After a while his memory came back. The arrow in his arm –the stranger-Megildar… Megildar! Where was Megildar! It was his duty to take him safely to Lorien. He tried to move anyway but someone tied up his feet and hands.

Suddenly he heard some voices. At first they were just a whisper than they came nearer and got louder.

"I told you that it was too much poison. Now he slept for three days! You can hope when he will wake up at all. Arkin wants him alive." said one of them.

"I know. But where should I know from that the boy is such a wimp."

"But you took less poison by the other boy."

"Yes, but he didn't look like he could handle with a weapon. The other is one of Elronds sons and you don't know what he taught him. So I just wanted to be on the safe side."

"Well… perhaps you're right."

The voices became quiet again and at last Elladan heard nothing except of a quiet groan.

"Megildar? Are you that?" he whispered.

"Elladan! You woke up?"

"It sounds like that."

"I thought you'll never wake up and we would sit here our whole lives." Megildar said very loudly.

"Can you speak more quiet! I don't want that this slangs come back again. But tell me what happened. I don't know anything since this strangers eliminated me."

"Well… You know that they shot with that poisonous arrow at me, too. So I couldn't see where they carried us. I woke up much time before you. Some persons came and looked after us." Megildar said.

"Did you see them?" Elladan asked.

"No. They bandaged my eyes. I just see darkness but I heard them. But I think they were here several times than I heard them. One time I tried to decrease the bandage when I thought they weren't here. They hit me and said if I would try it a second time they would kill me." Megildar said intimidated.

"That's not a serious threat. If they want to kill us they had already done it."

"Where do you know from?"

"I just know it, ok! You wouldn't understand if I would explain it. But don't give them a reason to do it. I don't know what they want and how unscrupulous they are."

"OK. And what can we do to free us?"

"Like I see our situation we just can wait."

"What? I thought you could do something. I thought Elrond told you what you have to do in those situations. What an elf are you?"

"You of all people have to say this. You are the biggest idiot I ever knew and your brain must be smaller than that of a fly. You are such a bum and smart-arse. You are a cipher…

Somewhere in the near they heard rushing and Elladan stopped immediately to insult Megildar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

7


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

„He woke up my lord."

The black dressed man stood in front a huge man with dark eyes and black hair.

"I'll take care tomorrow." He said with his dark voice.

"Sent more guards to them. We don't know which power the boy has."

"Are you kidding? Did you remember the situation we caught him and the other boy? HE did nothing! I fought many times with arrows in the arm or in my shoulder."

"Yes but I don't want to underestimate him. Do what I told you to do or do you want to revolt against me?"

"No, no …. I just thought…"

"Stop thinking. It's enough when I do."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A man came and knelt down on the side of Elladan.

"Time to wake up." He said cruelly.

Elladan opened his eyes and saw… nothing. What did I expect? ´ He said to himself in his mind. The man took off Ellandan's bandage and he had to blink so that his eyes got used to see anything after the long time of darkness. He saw that they were in a small hole and torches on the walls spent the light.

We must be somewhere under ground but what is above us? Are we still in Lorien? ´ at the other side was a way which led deeper in the ground. HE noticed some shadows passing the way. Elladan supposed that it was a complete hole system. He looked over to Megildar. He had a wound on the head but it didn't look like a very deep one. Also Megildar's bandage was taken off.

The man was also dressed in black clothes like the one's Elladan had seen coming out the forest.

He gave him and Megildar a piece of bread and a cup of water. They had to eat with bandaged hands and Megildar wasn't able to do that. He dropped his bread many times and to watch how clumsy he tried to pick it up was very funny.

When Megildar dropped his cup in the end Elladan couldn't control his laugher. It wasn't very loud so that the other couldn't hear it but he expected that they were observed. Megildar gave him a that's-not-funny glare and Elladan stopped reluctant to smirk. After they finished eating the man bound their eyes again. Elladan wished that they wouldn't do this so he would have the chance to look around and perhaps to find a way out. But so he saw nothing again and there was just the hope that the others would miss him early and try to find him.

He damned that this stranger took so much poison on him. He had made little traces so that his brother would be able to follow him because he was sure that Elrohir would search him if anything bad happened but they lead them just to the place they were captured. Now he didn't know if they had any clue to find Megildar and him. So he had no other choice to listen. His bandages were very strong and cut the skin of his hands.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After a while he lost his feeling for time again. He felt in strange dreams. He was alone and had to fight with black men but he couldn't move. He just stood there and the others hurt him over and over again and somewhere far away he heard the mad laugh of Megildar.

Suddenly he heard that many persons came. Two of them set up Elladan and held him tight. Ellandan's bandage was taken off and a black dressed man came in. He distinguished from the other. He was quite taller and he looked more evil.

He stopped some space in front of Elladan and eyed him. At last he looked in his eyes and a shudder ran down Ellandan's spine but he held his look.

There was something indescribable in his eyes. Elladan couldn't say if it was pure hatred or something else.

'What do you want?' Elladan asked and defended against the strong grip with an arm movement what resulted in a stronger grip.

'The day of reckoning is coming. I don't expect that you know anything about me and I don't think that Elrond told you anything and I want to remain you in this knowledge but perhaps I'll tell you why you stay here another time. I expect that you think that we don't want to kill you and your friend but I warn you against doing something that gives my men a reason to do it and I promise they will do it. For now I want you alive but your father should go through hell like I had to do. He should be told how it is to lose a child.'

He gave the others a sign that they can bandage Elladan again. The last thing Elladan saw was that the man turned around and left.

Some minutes later when everything was quiet again Megildar said 'What does he mean? What do they want? Why did they just speak with you and ignore me?'

'They just wanted me' Elladan said. 'He wants something from my father and I don't know what. They just waited to get the chance to kidnap me. It was just accident that you were with me. Like I see you can be happy to live. Actually they don't need you. So pay attention to be quiet and don't get on their nerves even if it is hard for you. I don't want that they'll kill you.' At the same moment he said this he regretted it.

'You mean that you don't want that they kill me? I always thought that this is your greatest dream?'

'I didn't mean it like that. I don't want to disappoint Elrond- got it! He thought that I can take you safe to Lorien.'

A person came and knelt down at Ellandan's side. Elladan flinched instinctive backwards to the wall but he couldn't move much.

'Don't move!' said the man beside him. 'I just want to check your shoulder.'

Elladan felt that the person changed the bandage and dropped a stinging liquid on the wound.

Elladan groaned inwardly but he didn't want to show any weakness. He knew this feeling because Elrond gave him a similar medicine when he was hurt from the battles with orcs but he was not poisoned seriously and he wasn't eager to find out.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the afternoon one of Haldir's elves came and picked up Elrohir.

'Could you recover' he asked gently.

'Well…not really. The forest gave a sort of safety and peace but the thought about Elladan made me restless.' Elrohir answered.

'In the team that will come with us on the search for him are the best elves we have. They know everything about the forest of Lorien.' The elf tried to reassure Elrohir.

When they met Haldir Elrohir saw a group of about twenty elves. They all were armed with bows and swords. Elrohir took his bow and a sword given by Haldir with him. He hoped that he wouldn't have to use it but he was prepared to do.

'When I give you the sign you'll separate.' Haldir said to the elves.

'We already divided groups. You come with me.' He said to Elrohir.

They went back to the way Elladan had taken and at a treeless area Haldir gave the sign. Groups of two or three went in different directions.

Elrohir and Haldir went to the other side of the area. They were just few kilometre from the frontier of Lorien. Suddenly Elrohir stopped and stared to the ground. Haldir watched Elrohir and saw that he knelt down and examined a blade of grass.

'Do you think the grass will tell you if Elladan was here!' Haldir said and frowned.

Flashback

Elladan and Elrohir went through a dense forest. They were armed with their bows ready to shoot if something would move. Slowly they moved on without making any noises.

'I'm must win' Elladan thought. 'I don't want to wear this stupid pink cap for one month. I look like an idiot with it.'

Elrohir was very strained. He listened to every sound and tried to move especially quiet this time. Suddenly he saw that something was on a tree not far from them. Elrohir reacted very fast and shot an arrow. A person fell down to earth.

'Not bad' Elladan comment on the shot but he just thought 'shit- I've seen him too late.'

'Thank you 'Elrohir grinned.

They ran to the place the person hit the ground.

'Are you alright?' Elrohir asked the elf who was already on his feeds again.

'Yes, it's all ok.' The elf answered and pulled the arrow out of his mithril shirt. Elrond paid much for some of this shirts just that his sons could train with real weapons without hurting someone.

'That was a point for Elrohir:' the elf said and jumped up on the tree again and disappeared.

They went on and the forest seemed to come closer and closer. Elladan suddenly stopped.

'What happened' Elrohir whispered.

'Do you see that tree over there? I saw the same one hour ago. I think we went in a circle.

'Are you sure?'

'Well… when you want to challenge my sense of recognize things I already saw before we can spend some more hours to traipse through this forest. Anyway I don't want to be here as long as we must stay here. What do you think?'

'Well, you're right. I mean I always want to improve my strength and train to kill orcs but I wasn't planning to stay here for night. I've already planned a new trick for Glorfindel, what do you think?'

Elladan just smirked.

'And what do you expect to do now?' Elrohir asked forcing his mind to concentrate on the training again. 'When we make traces to find the way they perhaps would make them somewhere too to confuse us.'

'Then we must make them as small as this' Elladan knelt and made a little knot in a blade of grass.

'No one would pay attention to it if he wouldn't search for it.' He said and grinned at Elrohir.

'Perfect'

End Flashback

'Come here and have a look at these blade of grass' Elrohir told Haldir.

He knelt down at the side of Elrohir and watched the blade of grass Elrohir showed him.

'Well…there is a knot in it. Do you mean Elladan made knots in the grass to sign the way?'

'Yeah. We've done survival training. The forest was like a labyrinth and so we made those traces to orient us.'

'Great. Then we must tell the others what they have to looking for.-Well… it's better when I do: You wait here. I'm faster when I'm alone. You don't know this forest. What ever will happen you wait here. Elrond cuts my head off.' Haldir said urgent.

Elrohir nodded and Haldir hurried away. Then he continued to search another trace.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After a short time Haldir came back again. He looked around and searched for Elrohir.

'Damn it. Where is he? I should have taken him with me. Elrond is going to kill me if I would tell him that his other son vanished too.' He said to himself.

'Haldir! I'm here.' Elrohir called out of the high grass.

Haldir breathed out relieved and went over to Elrohir.

'Did you find something else?'

'Yeah. I've found some other knots. It leads to the forest.'

'Then let's go.' Haldir said in hope that Elladan took another way and was already in Lorien while they searched him here.

Elrohir nodded and they went on, slowly looking on the ground and searching for traces. When they were about fifty metres in front of the forest Haldir saw a place were the grass was pressed down. Here the grass was shorter again and the place was barely to recognize. He thought that there had stood maybe two persons but it must happened four or five days before. He knelt down and Elrohir was quite fast at his side.

'See!' Elrohir said with suffocated voice.

'It's blood, isn't it?'

He was right. On few blades of grass was blood. Haldir took one of it and checked it up. There was no doubt.

'It's the blood of an elf.'

Please review!

11


	4. Chapter 4

Well… it took a long time but here is the next chapter. Please read and review.

Chapter 4

Elladan heard a groan.

'What happened this time?' He asked annoyed.

'I'm hungry.' Megildar complained.

Elladan sighed bored. Since they were here Megildar was peskier than ever before. When they traveled he was too tired to drivel that much. Since the visit of the leader they were left alone in the hole - though they weren't _really_ alone. If Elladan listened carefully he heard the whispering of the guards near them and he tried to catch some information but they were very reticent. They just talked if they took turns or someone came to bring them food. Elladan had started to search for a sharp thing. Carefully he tried to turn a little bit, just to catch a stone, slowly moving back to his original position. The stone was small and he knew that it would take a long time if he tried to sever the rope with it. It was not only the fact that it was very thick but also the rope was so strong that every move of the hands cut deeper into his skin - but it was a try after all.

'I'm still hungry.' Megildar moaned.

'Shut up' Elladan said in a way that allowed no 'but'.

There was some commotion at the entrance.

'He said that he wants to start with it now. We should bring him the boy.'

'But we have the order that no one takes them out of here and…'

'Do you want to oppose against the new order of Arkin?!?' the other said challenging.

There was silence again and then three or five men came in and took Elladan out of the small hole.

'What's going on? Elladan?... Elladan!' Megildar shouted in fear.

'Shut up or do you want me to cut off your tongue?!' a man said grapping the hair of Megildar and pulling his head backwards. Immediately he clenched his teeth and turned the head, as much as the grip of the man admitted it, to signal a 'no'.

'There you are! It works.' the man said sarcasm and gone of Megildar's head.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'What are we going to do next?'

'We got a message from your father. He will come too. He's already on the way. We'll wait for him and then we decide what to do next- don't contradict.' Haldir added seeing that Elrohir wanted to protest. They were on the way back to the heart of Lorien.

'But perhaps it will be too late when ada arrives. We don't know what they want or do you know anything else?' Elrohir suddenly stopped and stared at Haldir.

'I do not have the right to tell you. You should ask your father.' Haldir said while he went on.

'You cannot be serious! Why shouldn't you tell me?!?- Haldir!' Elrohir shouted for Haldir still standing on the place he stopped but Haldir went on.

'Haldir. Wait!' Elrohir started to run after him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Elladan tried to remember the way they took him. They hadn't removed the bandage of his feet and so they dragged him more along the tunnels than he could walk. In the end they stopped and brought him into a standing position. Then they took off the bandage of his eyes.

He was standing in a great hall. In front of him stood some kind of throne. There was a long table and some torches gave scanty light.

'Now the time is come for my revenge. Your father will have to feel the same pain like me twenty years ago.' the man who Elladan could identify as the leader of the black dressed men took a step out of the shadow.

'What do you mean by revenge? My father did never something what hurt others if he hadn't a reason to do. In the last years he just fought against orcs.'

'HE HURT ME- GOT IT? You don't know what pain I had to go through because of your father. I think he never told you because he knows that he failed. It was because of his inability that my daughter died. He let her die just like that.' .There was a little bit of sorrow in his voice but it was covered with the hate that he had against Elrohir so that it was barely to hear. He came very close to Elladan and stopped quite in front of him.

'I want to see him suffer just lie I did!'

With these words he rammed the fist in Ellandan's stomach. Elladan felt backwards. He writhed with the sudden pain but he didn't utter a sound. The man came already closer again and Elladan noticed a small needle in the hand of him. He tried to crawl but he knocked against the feet of the men who took him here. When he looked up they smirked and pulled him up.

'My father will find me.' Elladan said calmly.

'We'll see.' the dark voice said derisive. He picked the needle in the elf's arm and whispered 'nice dreams' when Ellandan's head was spinning. With a sign he gave the men to understand that they could take Elladan away. They dragged him along endless tunnels. Elladan just wanted to lie anywhere. He felt ill and he wasn't able to form an idea. Finally they were in the small hole again where Megildar still lay whimpering quiet. When he realized that they left them alone he asked 'Elladan? What's up? What had they done to you? What did they want?' but he got no answer.

'Sorry Megildar. I can't. Everything seems so heavy. I can't even open my eyes. I just want to sleep…' with that thought he fell to a troubled sleep.


End file.
